Redemption
by Rulime Qiadateg
Summary: OS - se situe à la fin de l'épisode 10 de la saison 3 - Tandis que Kane part avec les grounders, Bellamy commence à errer seul dans la forêt. Rattrapé par son passé et sa culpabilité, il décide d'en finir...
**Bonjour ! Pour vous dire la vérité, je doute qu'il y est beaucoup de monde qui passe par ici, il y a très peu de fic sur the 100 et encore moins sur Bellamy et Kane. Pourtant, je dois dire que j'adore ces deux là, j'adore leur relation, et ce qu'ils développent dans les derniers épisodes est juste génial ! J'ai toujours eu un faible pour ce type de personnage, souvent torturés et ambivalents, capables des actes les plus héroïques comme les plus ignobles. Dans les films, c'est souvent ceux qui trahissent par blessure, hypersensibilité et volonté de pouvoir, comme Edmund de Narnia, comme Murtagh d'Eragon. Ca a toujours été mes personnages préférés et souvent ils meurent ou sont blessés en voulant se racheter. Donc si j'ai toujours adoré Bellamy, à vrai dire je l'adore encore plus maintenant :P Et personnellement, je pense que Bellamy va jouer un rôle déterminant pour Alie et même si j'espère pas du tout qu'il meurt, je pense qu'il va essayer de se sacrifier pour les sauver tous à un moment ou à un autre...**

 **Pour ce qui est de Kane, je suis fan d'Henry Ian Cusick depuis Lost et là encore, je retrouve en Kane la même sorte de sagesse, ce regard un peu triste et amusé à al fois, et tout le chemin qu'il fait pour en arriver à l'homme qu'il est... je suis vraiment vraiment fan, et son attachement évident à Bellamy ne le rend que 1000 fois plus attachant.**

 **C'est juste une petite fic sans prétention écrite en quelques jours, certaines choses ne sont pas vraiment logiques par rapport à l'histoire - je veux dire que je ne développe pas ce qu'il se passe dans la série, nouveau commandant, ALIE etc - mais j'estime que ce n'est pas vraiment important de le faire ( vous le verez comme moi dans les prochains épisodes ) et j'ai écrit cet OS juste pour écrire sur Bellamy et Kane et rien d'autre...**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun argent de cette histoire.**

* * *

 _Paria._

 _Traître._

Le grondement sanglant dans ses oreilles avait effacé tous les autres bruits. Il n'entendait ni le vent siffler dans les branches ni le crissement de la terre sous les semelles de ses chaussures. Il ne sentait plus l'odeur de la forêt, ni son contact sur sa peau, ni l'écorce des arbres contre lesquels il s'appuyait. Le paysage était devenu flou, et le monde, un tableau vague aux couleurs délavées.

 _Parjure._

Il ne sentait que les pulsations lancinantes dans ses tempes qui envahissaient son crâne tout entier. Il trébucha contre une racine, manqua de s'effondrer, parvint à se rattraper. Le chemin descendait. Il faisait plus sombre mais il ne distinguait plus rien et peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. A bout de force, il tomba à genoux et ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans de la terre mouillée. Il tâtonna devant lui et frissonna en rencontrant une eau glacée. Il était arrivé près d'une rivière... il mit ses mains en coupe et essaya de les porter à ses lèvres, mais il tremblait tellement que le liquide glissa entre ses doigts aussi facilement que s'il avait simplement passé les doigts dedans. Il serra les dents, recommença. Ses lèvres sèches, son visage meurtri par les coups d'Octavia lui hurlaient leur besoin d'eau, mais il n'y arrivait pas et s'il se penchait, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se relever. Après plusieurs tentatives, il poussa un juron furieux avant d'éclater en sanglots qui se perdirent, inutiles, dans la nuit.

 _Il avait fait comme il pouvait._

Avec sa mère, Octavia, depuis toujours, bordel, il avait fait comme il pouvait. Il avait toujours fallut protéger sa petite sœur, être l'homme de la maison, être fort et il avait tout fait pour ça, il avait tout fait pour elles, pour qu'elles soient en sécurité et ça le tuait tellement de ne pouvoir faire plus, pour sa sœur enfermée sous le plancher, pour sa mère qui travaillait beaucoup trop pour parvenir à les nourrir. Il se se serait tué si cela avait pu les sauver. Il avait tout fait alors pour faire parti des gardes de l'Arche, pour être quelqu'un d'important, même si chaque ordre reçu l'anéantissait et qu'il serrait les dents, le soir, pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas verser toutes ces larmes qu'il retenait depuis toujours.

Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, ni d'être faible et d'éclater. _Il devait survivre. Il devait être fort._

Mais la peur s'était insidieusement installée en lui, grouillant dans son ventre, lui nouant les tripes. Peur d'être découvert, d'être tuée, peur pour sa famille, pour sa mère, pour sa soeur. Peur permanente qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Peur que les autres le voient comme il se voyait : comme un lâche. Et qui le poussait à suivre les plus forts pour avoir l'air puissant. Bellamy n'avait pas peur de mourir ou de partir au combat : il y allait avec une énergie brutale, comme un enfant s'élance dans le vide pour prouver qu'il en est capable. Peur qui le poussait à dépasser des limites infranchissables et le poussait encore à l'heure actuelle à se chercher des excuses et à fuir... Comme le lâche qu'il était.

Il pouvait toujours faire semblant d'être mystérieux, il n'en restait pas moins qu'un gamin apeuré et lâche, trop lâche pour demander pardon. Il avait trahit Clarke, sa sœur, ses amis, il avait trahit tout ce pour quoi ils s'étaient battus jusqu'à présent. Il avait trahit la confiance d'un homme bon et juste qui jusqu'au bout n'avait pas perdu foi en lui. Kane était venu le trouver à de nombreuses reprises même lorsqu'il ne le méritait pas pour lui donner une confiance et une sérénité qu'il n'avait jamais connu de toute sa vie. Il lui avait donné sa chance malgré toutes les réserves qu'il avait amplement le droit d'avoir sur son compte. Depuis qu'il était du côté de Pike, il était venu lui parler plusieurs fois pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis, risquant à chaque tentative d'être arrêté pour trahison et corruption. Pourtant, il avait continué, et à chaque fois, Bellamy avait lu dans ses yeux, au delà de la déception, une sorte de tendresse qui demeurait malgré tout. Ce regard-là, c'était celui qu'on a lorsque quelqu'un nous blesse et qu'on espère tellement le faire changer d'avis, mais qu'en même temps on comprend. Bellamy avait haït de ton son être ce regard trop bienveillant, dénué de tout ce qu'il ressentait : colère, peur, rage.

Puis Kane avait dépassé définitivement les limites pour vendre Pike aux Grounders, et Bellamy s'était interposé avec la certitude presque sadique qu'il s'arrêterait. Et lorsqu'en effet Kane s'était arrêté, avait plongé son regard dans le sien à la recherche d'un ultime secours qui ne vint pas puis avait baissé les yeux pour se laisser arrêter, la satisfaction brutale du jeune homme avait explosé pour laisser place à une boule d'angoisse et de honte indéfinissable qui depuis, n'avait eu de cesse de progresser. Car pour la première fois, il avait vu la foi s'éteindre dans le regard de Kane, emportant toute la confiance qu'il avait pu avoir pour lui. Ne restait que la peine et la déception, puis plus tard, lorsque Pike l'avait condamné à mort, un sentiment qui allait au delà de là colère qui plus que tout le reste avait profondément secoué Bellamy.

C'était fini. Ce n'était pas seulement passager, c'était là, irréversible. Il avait été condamné à mort par sa faute, et cet acte avait brisé tout le respect et la compassion que Kane avait pu ressentir pour lui malgré tout.

Sa sœur, Octavia, ce petit bébé qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras dès son premier instant et qu'il avait juré de toujours protéger, ce petit bébé si fragile, cette petite fille si douce et si téméraire, si courageuse, sa petite perle, était devenue une guerrière redoutable. A cause de lui, l'amour de sa vie était mort, et jamais plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Il les avait tous trahi, irrémédiablement.

 _Par peur._ Pike lui avait donné un semblant de sentiment de sécurité. Comme si combattre les natifs aurait été la solution, et qu'ils auraient pu être en paix après ça, et que plus personne ne mourrait, plus personne ne souffrirait et plus personne ne... _mourrait par sa faute._

Les sanglots se transformèrent en halètements précipités, puis en cris douloureux qui lui raclèrent la gorge.

Sa mère était morte par sa faute. Tout avait toujours été de sa faute. Toute sa vie n'avait été que pour se racheter d'être en vie, d'être là, de n'être que lui et de ne pouvoir rien faire de plus.

Cette évidence le percuta soudain tandis que les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

Et aujourd'hui, il avait finalement réussi : Tous ceux qu'il aimait le haïssaient autant qu'il se haïssait lui-même.

Pour la première fois, il sut vraiment ce que signifiait la détresse. Il avait grandi sur un vaisseau spatiale qui n'existait plus et aujourd'hui il se retrouvait dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait en fin de compte pas tant que ça et les personnes qu'il aimait le considéraient comment un ennemi. Il n'était plus rien, à leurs yeux. Il était sans attache, sans aucune terre vers laquelle retourner, et personne ne se souciait plus de son existence, de sa vie, de sa mort, de son nom. Il n'était qu'un traître. Une erreur. Un dysfonctionnement inexplicable que les années balayeront.

L'horreur de la situation le saisit tellement fort qu'il ne parvint plus à respirer que par souffles brefs et courts, à peine un filet d'air. Le poids dans son sternum, son crâne qui allait exploser et... C'était la fin. Ca _devait_ être la fin. _Maintenant._ Il chercha à l'aveugle le couteau qui, il l'espérait, était resté accroché à sa ceinture. Ses doigts trouvèrent le manche, il le tira à lui et pressa la lame contre son avant bras. La crise de panique augmentait violemment, l'angoisse et la douleur enflammait sa poitrine. Il haletait. _Ca devait être la fin._ Alors, le visage souillé de larme et de morve, il ferma les paupières et se taillada une première fois dans un cri, puis une deuxième, une troisième, changea de main, les coups de la lame s'enchaînaient avec une rage brutale et le sang chaud et poisseux coulait sur sa peau, entre ses doigts. Ca ne le soulagea pas. Il ne pouvait simplement pas s'arrêter. Il voulait se blesser, peu importe comment, il s'en fichait. Il voulait continuer à se détruire. Il voulait partir, maintenant, et ne plus jamais avoir à les affronter... ne plus ressentir cette culpabilité, cette détresse. Seule la douleur l'obligea à lâcher le couteau qui lui échappa avant de rebondir contre le sol, puis le feu dévora ses bras, le vertige lui monta à la tête, l'envahit. Il se sentit sombrer avant d'heurter le sol. Sa tête retomba de demi dans l'eau glacée.

* * *

Ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Partir et laisser Bellamy dans la nature parce qu'il est adulte et responsable de ses actes, qu'il les a trahi et qu'il ne peut donc pas être des leurs, n'était pas la bonne solution. Kane le savait. Etait-ce le dirigeant qui parlait, ou l'homme ? Peu importe, ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Maintenant, plus personne ne voudrait de lui, et Kane savait très bien qu'il ne rentrerait pas à Arkadia avec Monty. Peut-être qu'il errerait dans la forêt, et alors, quoi ? On le laissait là parce que personne ne veut d'un traître ?

Bien sur qu'il lui en voulait. Terriblement, froidement, et il lui avait bien fait comprendre, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur ce genre de détails.

Bellamy avait commis des erreurs impardonnables, certes. Mais dans ce monde en guerre, dans ce monde à la dérive qui n'en n'était plus un, qui n'avait pas commis d'erreurs impardonnables ? Alors, qu'un gamin qui avait grandi sans vraiment avoir le droit des erreurs de son âge, n'était-ce pas, après tout, normal ? Envoyer ses propres enfants sur terre avec un risque plus que probable de contamination mortelle, n'était-ce pas aussi impardonnable ? Et il avait pris part à ces décisions... pourtant Bellamy lui avait pardonné malgré sa réticence, et s'était même attaché à lui.

Alors bien sur, il l'avait trahi, beaucoup de gens étaient morts par sa faute et il n'en était passé pas si loin lui-même.

Kane soupira, appuyé contre un arbre, dos au campement grounders dans lesquelles ils s'étaient arrêté pour la nuit. La lumière du feu dessinait des jeux d'ombres sur le sol. Il ne tarderait pas à faire nuit.

Bellamy s'était comporté comme un petit con, mais c'est ce qu'il était : _un petit con_. Ce n'était pas un traître qui s'était placé devant cette porte, c'était un gamin insolent qui cherche les limites et qui par revanche et hargne puérile s'était mis en travers de son chemin, comme un enfant qui s'oppose à son père pour devenir un homme et lui imposer ses valeurs et ses idées.

Dans son illusion, Bellamy avait véritablement été blessé par son refus de le suivre. Il l'avait vécu, au même titre que lui, comme une trahison, sauf que Kane était adulte depuis longtemps et qu'il voyait très bien cette souffrance enfouie dans le regard de Bellamy, cette souffrance même qui avait été la cause de sa prise de position.

Et les larmes dans ses yeux, son imploration muette à l'aide et au pardon lorsqu'il avait été condamné à mort par Pike était un aveu suffisant à le prouver. C'était un regard d'enfant qui se rend compte qu'il est allé trop loin, et s'il était allé trop loin, c'est qu'il ne s'était pas senti suffisamment en sécurité avec lui.

 _Avec lui_ , se répéta Kane dans sa tête. _A t'entendre, on dirait que tu parles de ton fils._

Il poussa un petit rire nerveux. Il n'était pas son fils, et ne le serait jamais.

 _Pourtant, tu t'inquiètes..._

C'est vrai, il était inquiet... C'était stupide, de se séparer. Ce n'était pas dans la rancœur et la vengeance qu'ils réussiraient à construite la paix.

Il observa le ciel qui devenait de plus en plus sombre, et une angoisse sourde naquit au cœur de son ventre. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve, il le sentait. Mais partir comme un lâche et abandonner le 13ème clan ? S'il faisait ça, ils ne retrouveraient jamais la paix avec les grounders...

Mais cette sage réflexion n'atténuait pas la mauvaise impression qui l'avait saisit.

Il poussa un juron furieux. Sa décision était déjà prise. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Bellamy, même la réconciliation de son peuple avec les grounders ne suffirait pas à ce qu'il puisse se pardonner un jour.

* * *

Il faisait nuit lorsque Kane atteint l'endroit où Bellamy avait livré Pike et où ils s'étaient séparés. Une torche à la main, il entreprit de suivre ses traces, les perdit plusieurs fois, continua à chercher. Il observait l'horizon à la recherche d'un feu quelconque que Bellamy aurait pu allumer pour la nuit, mais aucune trace de fumée. Jusqu'où était il donc allé ?

Ignorant la raideur douloureuse de ses jambes qui commençaient à se faire sacrément sentir après cette épuisante journée, il continua à avancer. Quelque chose n'était pas normal, quelque chose clochait, il ignorait quoi mais la forte angoisse qui lui nouait l'estomac suffisait amplement à taire la douleur et à le pousser à marcher plus vite encore. Il entendit soudain le gargouillement d'une rivière et décida de quitter le chemin pour s'en approcher, laissant son sac et la torche non loin, su un rocher. Il avait fini sa gourde d'eau depuis longtemps et il avait vraiment soif. Ses baskets s'enfoncèrent dans la boue alors qu'il s'approchait de l'eau et il s'accroupit, plongeant sa main qui tenait la gourde dans l'eau froide. Par automatisme, en attendant qu'elle se remplisse, il regarda autour de lui. Dans le peu d'éclairage qu'il y avait, il ne faisait que deviner les ombres. Une chouette hululait quelque part, non loin. Il aperçut alors, dépassant de la berge, quelque chose de bizarre. Il plissa les yeux. Il l'avait d'abord pris pour un rocher, mais la forme dans l'eau ne ressemblait pas à un rocher... Il se releva, la gourde pas encore remplie en main, yeux toujours plissés. Non, ce n'était pas un rocher, il apercevait quelque chose qui ressemblait à... _des cheveux._

Son cœur bondit furieusement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il réalisa de quoi il s'agissait.

\- BELLAMY !

La gourde s'abattit sur le sol, rebondit contre une pierre alors qu'il se précipitait pour se jeter à genoux devant Bellamy qu'il retourna sur le dos, le souffle soudain court et une grimace d'angoisse figeant ses traits. Il ne voyait rien et sans attendre, il pressa deux doigts contre sa gorge à la recherche de pouls. Une faible pulsation lui répondit.

\- Bellamy ! Cria-t-il par réflexe en le prenant par les bras pour le secouer.

Il réalisa alors que ses doigts glissaient étrangement, trop pour que ce soit de l'eau et que sa peau était... Bon sang, non, ça ne pouvait pas être...

\- Oh non, non, non, non NON !

Il se releva précipitamment, trébucha sans s'arrêter de courir, se jeta sur la torche qu'il empoigna, agrippa son sac qu'il jeta sur ses épaules et courut de nouveau vers la berge.

Quelque chose en lui sursauta atrocement lorsqu'il dirigea la lumière sur Bellamy. Son torse à moitié nu – il n'était couvert que d'un tee-shirt en lambeaux – ses bras, ses épaules, ses poignets, étaient striés d'entailles plus ou moins profondes et le jeune homme était couvert d'un sang abondant qui imbibait aussi le sol. A côté de lui traînait un couteau ensanglanté. _Son couteau._

\- Bon sang, non, non, non, pas ça, Bellamy, non.

C'était un souffle, presque une supplication. Des sanglots de panique lui échappaient tandis qu'il retirait son blouson, puis son tee shirt dont il déchira un large bandeau dont il pansa fermement son bras, avant de répéter l'opération pour l'autre. Il faisait trop froid pour se permettre de rentrer torse nu et il n'avait qu'un autre tee-shirt dans son sac qu'il mit rapidement puis récupéra sa gourde avant de soulever Bellamy pour lui enfiler son blouson. Il était gelé...

\- Putain, Bellamy ! Hurla-t-il, une salive de rage et de peur sur les lèvres.

Il glissa ses bras lui et mobilisant toute sa force, le souleva en le faisant basculer sur son épaule. Il devait rentrer, au plus vite. Mais le campement grounders était trop loin pour qu'il puisse y retourner, qui plus est chargé du jeune homme. Et s'il ne se dépêchait pas, celui-ci ne survivrait pas aux prochaines heures... Espérant de toute ses forces que les autre se trouvent encore à leur refuge, il prit le chemin de la grotte.

* * *

\- Kane ! S'écria Bryan en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Devant l'entrée de la grotte, la silhouette de Kane portant un corps inanimé entre ses bras se dessinait à la lueur du feu. A court de souffle, l'homme tomba à genoux et ils se ruèrent aussitôt vers lui. Miller lui prit Bellamy des bras et Bryan s'accroupit pour lui donnant à boire dans la gourde qu'Harper lui donna.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'étais avec les grounders pour livrer Pike et rétablir le 13ème clan... je suis repartie à la recherche de Bellamy et je l'ai trouvé comme ça.

Il l'aida à se relever et Kane s'avança d'un pas incertain tandis que les deux jeunes hommes étendaient Bellamy sur une couchette sommaire, tout au fond de la grotte. Kane fouilla rapidement dans son sac à la recherche d'une barre énergétique qu'il engloutit prestement.

Puis il s'agenouilla près de Bellamy, vérifia son pouls. Il n'avait pas baissé, mais ne retrouvait non plus son rythme normal.

\- Il faut... souffla-t-il, en le défaisant de son manteau et de ses bandages, découvrant ses blessures qui fort heureusement avaient arrêté de saigner sous les regards horrifiés des trois autres, il faut aller chercher de l'eau propre et la faire chauffer sur le feu. Il faudra se débrouiller avec ce qu'on a. Trouvez tout ce qui pourra faire office de bandage et faites les bouillir.

Miller hocha gravement la tête et lui et Harper s'activèrent sans plus attendre. Bryan déglutit, les yeux fixés sur les blessures de Bellamy.

\- Mais... mais il faut... il va falloir... le recoudre.

Kane déglutit.

\- Je sais. Je vais m'en charger. Trouvez moi aussi de l'alcool.

Bryan acquiesça et s'éloigna. Resté avec Bellamy, Kane se redressa et prit son visage entre ses mains.

 _Il est l'ennemi_. Il est l'ennemi, avait-il dit froidement sans accorder une seconde la moindre attention au regard perdu et étrangement humide de Bellamy, et il mérite amplement cette leçon, avait-il pensé alors, férocement. Mais il n'avait jamais envisagé que le jeune homme pourrait aller si loin...

\- N'abandonne pas, Bellamy, lui dit-il à voix basse pour que les autres en l'entendent pas, fixant intensément son visage blessé, je vais tout faire pour te sortir de là, mais il va falloir que tu te battes. Tu peux faire ça pour moi, mon grand ?

Il lui donna une légère petite tape sur la joue et leva les yeux au ciel. Bon sang, si seulement Abby était là...

* * *

Il était plus de deux heures du matin, mais Kane ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Allongé sur sa couchette, les bras croisés derrière la tête, il fixait la paroi de pierre au dessus de lui sans parvenir ne serait-ce qu'à fermer les yeux, le silence le plus parfait régnant dans la grotte où les autres dormaient depuis longtemps. L'esprit embrouillé, Kane renonça et se leva dans un long soupir. Il retourna près du feu, où ils avaient placé Bellamy – le jeune homme, qui avait perdu beaucoup de sang, était tellement gelé qu'ils ne pouvaient décemment pas le laisser au fond, dans le froid – et s'assit sur un rondin de bois laissé là. Il se mit à observer le jeune homme. Recouvert d'une couverture trop fine – c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient – il semblait dormir. Détendu par le sommeil et sans les expressions dures qu'il arborait lorsqu'il était réveillé, son visage couvert de coupures paraissait beaucoup plus jeune. En fait, extrêmement fragile. Il se pencha pour poser sa main sur son front, mais il n'avait pas de fièvre, sa température semblait même anormalement basse. Ca devait être normal, après avoir perdu du sang, mais Kane espérait que l'avoir soigné suffirait – il ne pouvait, ici, pas lui faire de perfusion. Il détourna son regard anxieux vers le feu, prit une branche par terre et s'en servit comme tison.

\- Ca va ?

Il sursauta et se retourna sans se relever. Un petit sourire compatissant sur les lèvres, Bryan se tenait derrière lui. Kane ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il essaya de lui rendre son sourire, mais il était un peu crispé. Il ne répondit pas à la question : il n'y avait rien à répondre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à une heure pareille ? Tu ne devrais pas dormir ?

Le jeune homme s'assit à ses côtés en haussant les épaules. Dieu qu'il avait l'air jeune, lui aussi. Un gamin de quoi, 23 ? 24 ans ? Il semblait à peine sorti de l'adolescence et déjà impliqué malgré lui dans une guerre qui le dépassait...

\- 'Arrivais pas à dormir, marmonna-t-il en tirant sur les manches de son sweat.

Kane récupéra son tison qu'il avait laissé échapper et se reconcentra sur le feu. Aucun d'eux ne parlèrent durant un long moment.

\- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, lâcha enfin Kane comme s'il se défendait.

D'un caractère doux et sensible, il savait que Bryan n'avait pas vraiment comprit son hostilité vis à vis de Bellamy, ni même son « il est l'ennemi ». Bien sur que non, Kane ne considérait pas ce jeune homme enchaîné comme « l'ennemi ». Il avait dit ça parce qu'il méritait de réaliser l'importance de ses actes, mais il ne pensait pas que ça tournerait mal et il n'avait à aucun moment envisagé de le mettre en danger.

Bryan lui jeta un regard, puis soupira.

\- Tu sais, lui non plus.

Cette fois-ci Kane se tourna vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la gorge, gêné, fixant le feu.

\- Bellamy n'a jamais voulu en arriver là. Je ne le connais pas bien, je ne sais pas ce qui lui ai passé par la tête quand il s'est interposé lorsque tu voulais livrer Pike, mais je sais qu'il n'a jamais voulu que tu sois condamné à mort ou blessé ou quoi que ce soit. Il est très... il ne parle jamais, même à nous il ne nous parlait pas, mais il avait l'air tout le temps terrifié et je sais qu'il avait peur pour toi. Mais il essayait de faire ce qu'il croyait juste pour la sécurité de tous et même la tienne. Kane, il pensait vraiment que c'était la bonne solution.

Il y eut un petit silence. Kane avala sa salive, mais ne dit pas un mot et Bryan poursuivit :

\- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me pardonner, pour ce que j'ai fait à Nathan. Je l'ai trahi. Mais ça ne me plaisait pas, de le faire, je pensais juste que c'était la bonne solution et en même temps je ne voulais pas qu'il soit arrêté. Pike était très persuasif et on avait tous vraiment l'impression que c'était la meilleur chose à faire pour être en sécurité. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que... Je sais pas, il mérite pas que tout lui retombe dessus comme ça. J'ai fait des erreurs, Monty en a fait, on en a tous fait, et vous nous avez pardonnez, parce qu'on est revenu sur la bonne voix, peut-être, mais surtout parce que Bellamy a joué un rôle important jusque là et que vous en attendiez tous énormément de lui. Quand vous avez été condamné à mort, tu sais très bien qu'il a essayé de vous sortir de là mais qu'Octavia l'a enchaîné ici. Bien sur, ya Lyncoln, et c'est normal qu'elle lui en veuille, mais... mais vous, vous êtes pas Octavia.

Il tourna la tête vers Kane, qui le dévisageait intensément, l'expression indéchiffrable. Il rougit et baissa aussitôt les yeux.

\- Pardon, j'aurais peut-être pas dû...

\- Si.

Il releva la tête.

\- Si, répéta Kane, tu as très bien fait.

Le jeune homme sourit.

\- Je cherche pas à vous culpabilisez. Je dis juste qu'il mérite pas d'être juste l'ennemi. Si on a eu droit au pardon, il y a droit aussi. Je vais me coucher.

Il lui pressa l'épaule en se relevant et retourna à sa couchette. Kane l'entendit rentrer sous les couvertures, puis ce fut de nouveau le silence. Il tourna son regard vers Bellamy, les mots de Bryan tournant en boucle dans sa tête. En fin de compte, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient pardonné à lui et Monty sans problème, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas une seconde accordé le bénéfice du doute à Bellamy. Et finalement, c'était la vérité : lui, Kane, en avait attendit beaucoup plus de Bellamy, et sa trahison avait été à la hauteur de l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il s'agenouilla près de Bellamy, réajusta les couvertures qui n'en avaient pas besoin, passa la main sur son front, dans ses cheveux.

\- Bon sang, pourquoi tu as fait ça...

La vraie question, ce n'était pas vraiment pourquoi. Il savait très bien pourquoi : son acte était plus une réponse en soi. Il avait rejoint Pike par sentiment d'insécurité, et s'était blessé pour la même raison. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne s'était jamais senti en sécurité nulle part, pas plus avec lui qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, mais que Pike dans sa force de caractère lui avait donné cette illusion.

Maintenant, c'était à lui de se battre, et Kane doutait fortement qu'il en est envie. Pensait-il seulement mériter de survivre ? Il laissa sa main glisser vers sa joue, lui donnant un peu de sa chaleur, le fixant comme s'il essayait d'atteindre quelque chose au fond de ses yeux fermés.

\- Je te pardonne, Bellamy, tu m'entends ? _Je te pardonne._ Et Octavia finira par le faire aussi, mais pour ça il faut que tu vives. Alors tu vas te battre, gamin. s'il te plait.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je t'ai laissé le choix de rejoindre Pike. Aujourd'hui, je ne te laisse pas le choix : tu restes avec moi. Compris ?

Son pouce caressa sa joue et il se releva pour rajouter une bûche dans le feu avant de retourner dormir à son tour. Il fit semblant d'ignorer que Bryan ne dormait pas encore et avait tout entendu, et se coucha à son tour. Cette fois-ci, le sommeil l'emporta immédiatement.

* * *

Ca faisait longtemps que Kane n'avait pas dormi aussi profondément. Un sommeil lourd et sans rêve, un sommeil d'épuisement. Il faut dire que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vraiment dormi. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne sut pas tout de suite où il était. Il fixait la paroi ensoleillée d'une grotte au dessus de lui, sans savoir depuis combien de temps il était là, yeux grands ouverts, à écouter le chant des oiseaux. Il se souvenait d'être emprisonnée, et la condamnation, puis Octavia avait rejoint les autres pour les aider à s'enfuir, Lincoln avait choisi de rester et...

Il y eut un bruit de chute soudain, suivi d'un gémissement, et Kane sursauta. _Bellamy._ Il se redressa si brusquement qu'il en eut le vertige et tourna instantanément le regard vers le feu, notant au passage qu'il n'y avait plus personne, quand il vit le jeune homme appuyé contre l'entrée de la grotte, essayant visiblement de se relever.

\- Bellamy ! S'écria-t-il en bondissant aussitôt.

Celui-ci sursauta puis baissa aussitôt la tête et se donna une impulsion de l'épaule contre la paroi pour avancer.

Kane pressa le pas et fut sur lui en moins d'une seconde. Il lui saisit l'épaule mais le jeune homme poussa une sorte de grognement de protestation en redoublant d'effort pour tenter de s'enfuir.

\- Bellamy, arrête !

Tandis que le jeune homme à bout de force se débattait férocement en évitant consciencieusement de le regarder, Kane poussa un juron furieux puis le captura de force par les épaules pour le plaquer contre la paroi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bon sang ? Gronda-t-il férocement.

Le jeune homme grimaça sous la douleur mais ne prononça pas un mot et cessa instantanément de se débattre, comme touché par la foudre. Kane relâcha légèrement sa prise gardant juste la main sur son épaule, puis baissa la tête le temps de laisser échapper un soupir profond avant de la relever de nouveau pour affronter la situation. Le regard vide, Bellamy fixait obstinément le sol sans remuer d'un muscle, l'air soudain complètement insensible, comme s'il se préparait à subir tout ce qu'il voudrait, ce qui perturba profondément Kane, qui essaya de ne pas le montrer. Il le sentait trembler légèrement sous ses doigts.

\- Bellamy, regarde-moi, lui ordonna-t-il doucement.

Bellamy cligna des yeux, déglutit de nouveau, mais garda les yeux baissés.

\- Regarde-moi, répéta Kane, calmement.

Avec une lenteur extrême et toujours parfaitement immobile, Bellamy leva les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens, pourtant il y avait une barrière qui demeurait pour le garder à distance.

Il remonta sa main plus haut sur son épaule, vers la nuque, et pressa légèrement.

\- Bellamy, je n'ai pas l'intention ni de te punir, ni de te frapper, ni de te crier dessus, pas plus que de te faire du mal de quelque manière que ce soit. Mais si tu t'obstines à vouloir fuir, tes plaies vont se rouvrir et je n'ai pas du tout envie que ça arrive. Alors tu vas te calmer et rester ici ou je devrais t'y forcer, tu es d'accord avec ça ?

Il hocha la tête. Bon, c'était déjà début. Kane poussa le jeune homme vers lui et passa un bras derrière son dos pour le mener jusqu'au feu où il l'aida à se rasseoir sur sa paillasse. La matinée était déjà bien avancée, et Kane rajouta encore du bois, remerciant silencieusement les autres qui avaient été en chercher de nouveau. Agenouillé devant les flammes, il observa Bellamy du coin de l'oeil.

\- Tu as mal ?

Le jeune homme leva brièvement les yeux vers lui avant de les baisser aussitôt.

\- Ca va.

C'était un mensonge, bien sur, tout comme la question n'en était pas vraiment une. Kane posa ses paumes de mains sur ses cuisses et donna une impulsion pour se relever. Il fouilla dans son sac, attrapa sa gourde et s'approcha de Bellamy, la lui tendit.

\- Bois.

Il la lui prit et commença à boire, d'abord lentement, puis avidement. En le regardant, Kane réalisa qu'ils ne lui avaient donné ni à boire ni à manger, la veille. Il lui lança une barre énergétique.

\- J'ai pas faim, répliqua Bellamy en reposant la gourde.

Kane lui tourna le dos pour s'asseoir près du feu. L'entêtement puéril du jeune homme le ferait presque rire, si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse.

\- Ca marche pas avec moi, ce genre de truc, tu le sais très bien. Tu meurs de faim et si tu ne reprends pas des forces, tout ça ne servira à rien. Alors mange cette putain de barre énergétique.

Il espéra que les autres reviennent avec de quoi manger. Il avait beau rester calme, Bellamy avait perdu beaucoup de sang et il avait absolument besoin de viande. S'il était à Arkadia, Abby lui aurait donné des perfusions sanguines. Il y eut un silence, puis un bruit de papier que l'on déchire et une sorte de grognement affamé incontrôlé. Kane esquissa un sourire en passant une main sur sa barbe.

Une sorte de calme s'installa alors durant plusieurs minutes. Il l'avait entendu se rallonger et lui même profitait de la chaleur rassurante du feu, lorsque la voix un peu rauque de Bellamy brisa le silence.

\- Kane.

Ce n'était ni un appel, ni une supplication. Il y avait quelque chose d'hésitant et d'interrogatif dans sa voix. Il se retourna, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Oui ?

Allongé sur le dos, Bellamy fixait le plafond.

\- Je... je te demande pardon.

Il battit des paupières, et Kane ne réalisa qu'il pleurait que lorsque le jeune homme s'essuya rapidement les yeux de la main.

\- Je suis désolé, pour toi, pour Lincoln, pour Octavia, je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça, je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais jamais dû m'interposer, quand tu as voulu livrer Pike, à cause de moi tu as... failli... _Je voulais pas ça, j'ai jamais voulu ça, je pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait te condamner à mort !_

Son ton de voix s'affolait et il essaya de se redresser avant de pousser un gémissement de douleur. Kane se leva aussitôt.

\- Hey, doucement.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et l'obligea à se rallonger.

\- Reste calme, tout va bien.

Les yeux pleins de larmes tourné de l'autre côté, Bellamy serra les dents. La main sur son épaule, Kane l'observait.

\- Je... quand j'étais enchaîné...

Il avala sa salive et plongea ses yeux dans les yeux.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne reviennes pas.

Une drôle de lueur passa dans le yeux de Kane. Il cligna des paupières.

\- Oh, Bellamy.

Et il se pencha en avant pour le soulever et le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune homme eut un drôle de frisson tout en ravalant le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge. Kane se plaça un peu mieux et posa une main sur sa nuque qu'il massa du pouce et de l'index.

\- Détends-toi, tu as le droit de pleurer.

Les doigts Bellamy s'accrochèrent à son tee-shirt et Kane sentit son front s'appuyer contre son épaule. Un premier sanglot brisa le silence, puis un second, accentuant les tremblements de son corps. Kane posa les lèvres sur le haut de son crâne.

\- C'est bien, laisse sortir.

Alors que le jeune homme explosait en sanglots contre lui, il se surprit à le bercer doucement en se demanda si quelqu'un lui avait déjà accordé ce droit. Il tremblait de tout son corps et Kane continua à le masser doucement à la nuque. Puis la crise de larmes se calma, mais Bellamy ne s'écarta pas et Kane le garda contre lui.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas.

Sa phrase, à double sens, arracha un sourire à Bellamy. Kane ouvrit la bouche, chercha ses mots.

\- Bellamy, écoute moi bien. Tu as commis des erreurs et de sacrés erreurs, pour te dire la vérité. Je t'aurais bien giflé au moins une bonne vingtaine de fois chaque jour ces derniers temps et quand j'étais dans cette cellule, c'était très difficile d'éprouver la moindre compassion pour toi.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Mais je vais te dire une chose et tu as intérêt à bien l'entendre : Tu ne mérites pas de mourir et si tu avais réussi ton coup hier... je ne m'en serais pas remis.

Bellamy cligna des yeux, et son souffle devint plus court. Kane passa la main dans ses cheveux.

\- T'es vraiment un putain d'enfoiré, tu sais. Mais je veux pas te perdre.

Les yeux du jeune homme se remplirent de larmes et il eut un petit sourire, même si Kane ne le vit pas. Kane s'écarta pour chercher son regard et le jeune homme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'oser le regarder vraiment.

\- Bellamy, qu... qu'est-ce qui t'as pris par la tête ?!

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres, cligna des yeux, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun mot ne sortit. Kane soupira.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour prendre la bonne voix et si tu étais revenu vers moi, je... j'aurais mis du temps à te pardonner et à te faire confiance de nouveau, mais je l'aurais fait. Ca sert à ça, la famille. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je vais te laisser t'enfuir dans la forêt, que je vais te bannir, te condamner à mort ?!

Il criait presque et Bellamy avait baissé les yeux.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait, ça, Bellamy ! _Moi_ , ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas à ton sort parce que tu as commis des erreurs. Il serait temps que tu comprennes qu'on est ensemble et que notre loyauté, c'est tout ce qu'on a. Bien sur que j'en attendais beaucoup plus de toi, parce que...

Sa voix se brisa soudain et ce fut à son tour de détourner le regard. Bellamy releva la tête pour l'observer, surpris de sa gêne soudaine.

\- Parce que je tiens à toi, avoua Kane en fermant brièvement les yeux. D'une façon qui est différente que l'attachement que je peux avoir pour les autres. Alors, oui, j'en attendais beaucoup plus de toi, mais j'ai eu tord. J'ai eu tord en niant ce que tu es, ce que tu avais vécu et les blessures que tu portes.

Ils se dévisagèrent.

\- Mais maintenant, tu dois comprendre qu'avec moi, tu n'as besoin de survivre ou de te racheter de qui tu es en permanence. Tu as déjà ma confiance, tu as déjà mon respect, tu n'as pas besoin de les gagner et certainement pas en te comportant comme un petit con insensible. Je fais de mon mieux, et parfois ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose, mais tu peux être sur que je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Et je ne te ferai pas condamner à mort non plus si tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi. On discute, avant toute chose. Ok ?

Bellamy hocha timidement la tête et Kane lui tapota l'épaule avant de se relever quand Bellamy lui attrapa la main.

\- Kane.

Kane se retourna, et Bellamy ancra son regard dans le sien, où il resta un long moment avant de parler.

\- Tu es important. Je veux dire, pour moi aussi, tu es important.

Kane haussa les sourcils dans un demi sourire amusé, les yeux brillants

\- Bien, ainsi je ne serais pas obligé de te surveiller tout le temps.

Il lui pressa la main.

\- Repose toi. Tu dois reprendre des forces.

Bellamy hocha la tête et se recoucha tandis que Kane se rasseyait devant le feu.

\- Merci, Kane, ajouta Bellamy, avant de sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil.

* * *

 **Et voilà, je sais que ça se termine un peu vite, mais ce n'est qu'un Os. Possible qu'un de ces 4 j'écrive de nouveau sur eux...**

 **Je développe leur relation en tant que père/fils, mais pour autant je ne pense pas que Kane soit le vrai père de Bellamy, même si ça me plairait, dans la série, qu'ils découvrent ça... Mais je ne pense pas que ça le soit et quelque part, c'est aussi ce qui est beau...**

 **Bonne journée à vous, et merci de me laisser votre avis :)**


End file.
